


Nice catch

by Quilljoy



Category: Free!, Pokemon GO
Genre: But great at flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Post-Canon, Sousuke is terrible at games, Tw: holding phones with greasy fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilljoy/pseuds/Quilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke harbors a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice catch

 

“I didn’t think you were like that.”

“Like what?” Sousuke replied, flicking his smartphone. His gaze averted Makoto -- not shy, but concentrated. Focused in ignoring him. Makoto chewed on his bottom lip. He waved one fry in front of him, making a point of tempting Sousuke with his salty fingers, but not even the grease running down Makoto’s thumb made him look away. 

Despite the breeze of the running AC, Sousuke’s cheeks were red. A bead of sweat slid down his neck. 

Makoto dropped the fry, and Sousuke moved his phone away. Makoto huffed, shoving his chair away from the table.

“You were the one who invited me here in the first place.”

Makoto and Sousuke sat inside a McDonalds, Tokyo sprawled beneath them. The mall was close to their college, but then, a lot of things were, at a distance of a train. Makoto thought it unlike his hometown, different, but similar enough to warrant a pang of homesickness every now and then. He didn’t regret his choices. But he did regret going out with Sousuke.

“At least try eating something.”

“I don’t eat McDonalds,” was Sousuke’s curt response. Makoto viciously bit into his milkshake straw.

“Is that because you are still swimming? I do, too. But I really like milkshakes.”

“No.”

Makoto leaned forward, and stole a glance at Sousuke’s phone.

In the screen, a red and white ball bounced off of the ground before avoiding a small creature by a mile. Sousuke tsc-ed, and tried once again. This time, the monster twisted and turned away from the ball. 

“Dammit,” he cursed. Makoto had never heard him express more ire than his furrowed brows before, but he flickered at the screen once, twice again, holding his phone until his knuckles grew white. 

“You’re terrible at this game.”

At this, Sousuke stared at him. Makoto chuckled. He swiped the phone off Sousuke’s hands, and, with a calculated motion, landed the ball in a dwindling circle on center of the pokemon. Sousuke glared at him harder.

“Which team are you in?”

“Valor.”

“That’s…” Makoto made an effort to pull it from his memory. “That’s the red one, isn’t it? Haru’s in blue.”

“That’s why you can play?”

Makoto shrugged.

“He showed me once when I visited him. Nagisa and Rei are playing too.”

Sousuke fidgeted in his seat. 

“My phone’s still an older model, so… I mean, I think it’s a cool game. But once you’ve caught them all, doesn’t get it a little boring? Well, Haru only keeps water types, of course, so…”

As long as his phone was still in Makoto’s hands, Sousuke looked… itchy. It was fun, because he didn’t think he’d ever seen Sousuke look so uncomfortable before. Not when he was on finals, not when they occasionally went out, every now and then, because they were the only two ones of their group of friends hanging out together at college. He hadn’t even seen Sousuke’s face twitch when one of the guys in the college’s swimming team asked why Sousuke didn’t aim for the olympics, and studied medicine instead.

“I wonder which kind of pokemon you’ve caught.”

Sousuke’s jaw tightened.

Makoto tapped on the menu.

There were a lot of Pidgeys and Weedles, just like expected, but in between the common types of pokemon there was the odd one. Sousuke’s initial was a Charmander, lower CP than every other, but favorited. 

“That’s cute,” Makoto grinned. “You’ve named a Squirtle after Ren.”

Sousuke slumped on his chair and crossed his arms. Not intimidated, Makoto scrolled down further. Due to his lack of skill, Sousuke didn’t have many rare or good pokemon. The better ones were probably hatched. After getting out of the train, Makoto always swung by Sousuke’s house so they could walk down to the campus.

In the bottom of the list, a Chansey stood happily with his name.

Makoto blinked.

“U-uh? A Chansey?”

Sousuke snatched his phone back.

“Don’t you think it’s odd- uh, a Chansey called Makoto?”

“It’s cute,” Sousuke growled. “And it cares for people.”

Makoto glowed red.

“It also,” Sousuke added, grumpily, when Makoto slouched in the chair and their legs touched under the table. “Took me too damn long to catch.”

  
  
THE END


End file.
